


this is a hymn

by clytemnestras



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>everything about my heart is a crime scene </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a hymn

**Author's Note:**

> this has no caps and i wish i was sorry. on an unrelated note, fuck finn.
> 
> originally written 21/5/15

she will not pick flowers  
  
she will not pick flowers from the ground or let dirt cake under her fingernails. she will not mourn what she refuses to forget.  
  
when your mother dies you go on knowing that is the order of things.  
  
when your friends die you will go on in the memory of them.  
  
she will not sit by a gravesite, or tend to her wounds.  
  
she will not sit by a gravesite because none will be erected. she will not tend to her wounds because she cannot reach inside herself to line her ribs with novocaine. and fights will go on without her and friends will fall beside her and mostly she will try not to care. she will not sleep for weeks, alone or in company.  
  
when your lover dies, your heart will quiver until it finds a new rhythm.  
  
when your soul dies, your body will go on without it - and if you're good enough, no one will know the difference.


End file.
